Meet Beck
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Today is Q and A day for Beck.  Read the answers to some questions you might want to know about him.  Thanks to Samantha and Nick for some of the questions


D

* * *

><p><span>Q and A with Beck. Today anyone can ask him questions and he will answer honestly<span>

"Beck"

((Beck looks out on the crowd and picks a young man with red hair and freckles))

"What's your name," Beck asks

"My name is Brandon Roberts"

"Cool. Any relation to Julia"

"No. She's my friend though. Anyway I have a question for you"

"Shoot," Beck said with a grin

"In every relationship there are rules that are not spoken but at the same time they're understood. What are those rules in your relationship with Jade"

The audience cheers at that question and Beck laughs

1)"Mainly don't piss her off. I had a nightmare once where I did that and she retallated. She poured blue hair dye in my shampoo and my hair was blue for months. I was thinking about talking to her the way I did in my dream and that dream set me straight"

"Beck… over here"

He looks over and calls on a young girl. She is about 14 years old with a cute smile and blonde hair.

"Yes… what is your name?"

"I'm Darlene Loftus and I have a question"

"Lets hear your question"

"If you weren't going out with Jade would you be my boyfriend?"

Beck smiled and chuckled

"I don't know," he said, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Heck yeah," Darlene said

"Then yeah I guess I would be your boyfriend. But I'm dating Jade so I can't be"

Beck calls on a young boy with blue eyes.

"Why did you kiss Tori on her second day of Hollywood Arts," the boy asked, "and my name is Luis"

"I was acting. The kiss didn't mean a thing. But it bothered Jade and I didn't think it would"

"Hi my name is Upshaw and I have a question"

"So do I. Is that your real name or a nickname?"

"No that's my real name. Anyway if you knew it was going to bother Jade would you have still kissed Tori"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT," Beck said firmly

"Hi my name is George," another young man said, "and I have a question for you. Did you get mad at Jade for breaking down your RV door"

Beck laughs as if the young man had told a joke.

"No. Actually I only got mad at Jade one time and I regretted doing so. I got mad at her without knowing the whole story and CAT of all people knocked some sense into me."

"My name is Amy Payne and I have a question for you. How long have you known Cat for?"

2) "I have known Cat since she was 3 weeks old. She's my half sister. I've known her since we were in diapers and she's been my best friend ever since I was born"

"Hi my name is Bryan and I have a question for you," a young man said, "I want to know where was the weirdest place you and Jade made out"

Beck laughs

"It's a funny story but actually it was in the detention room. Jade had gotten herself into a little bit of trouble so I made sure I got detention too and it turned into a kissing seasion"

"I'm Ralph," a young man said, "What did you do to get yourself in trouble?"

"I pulled the fire alarm," Beck said proudly

"I'm Gwendolyn," a young lady said, "Didn't the teacher realize you were making out with Jade"

"They usually don't even pay attention. As long as we're there and don't make too much noise we can do whatever we want unles it's Sikowitz in charge. He is forever giving us drive by acting excersizes in there"

"I'm Kristina. What is the weirdest Drive By Acting Challenge Sikowitz has ever given you?"

"Oh GOD. There are far too many to count. I would have to say the weirdest one was actually when I had to be like him in position and I said something to Jade who is her regular self that pissed her off. I was still dating Jade in this scenerio. The thing is that we had to do it alphebetically so Jade was like "are you serious" to which I replied "babe calm down" and so on"

"I'm Norma Mickle. I was just wondering have you ever done anything to piss Jade off?"

"Yeah," Beck said, "I have and I don't know what the hell I was thinking. Pissing Jade off is not a good idea"

"I'm also Bryan," a young man said, "How do you deal with Cat when she gets emotional?"

"Three words," Beck said, "Red Velvet Cupcakes"

"I'm Jesse," a girl with glasses said, "How long have you been playing guitar for?"

"Since I was a kid," Beck said, "I wasn't very good at it then"

"Hi I'm Howard Fralay and I was just wondering what the hell you were thinking timing Jade out"

The crowd all starts to talk at once and Beck holds up his hand for sillence.

"That," he said, "was not fully explained. I never did that. It was a nightmare that I had. I would never do that to Jade. It would hurt her too much. It would almost be as bad as ICK for her"

"I'm Lawerance," a young Afraican American boy said, "Why would it hurt her?"

"Jade's mother died when she was very young and she was raised by her father who was… to say the least NOT an affectionate man. He only loved her when she would do things his way. His love was conditional and my love for Jade is UNCONDITIONAL. I never want Jade to think that my love for her is condition upon her being the way I want her to be. I love her the way she is."

"Hi I'm Megan," a young girl said, "Since you kissed Tori would you kiss me"

Beck grinned.

"Sure," he said.

He walked up to Megan and kissed her on the forehead. She blushed

1) I know in cannon Beck just didn't like the idea of talking down to Jade but I thought this would b funnier

2) I know that in cannon Beck is older then Cat but this idea I thought would work better


End file.
